Commitment
by RickyH
Summary: Young Film Student Dylan O'Brien (Stiles Stilinski) and some of his closest friends team up together for a class project which leads up to Dylan meeting the very charming Baseball player Tyler Hoechlin (Derek Hale).


**Title:** Commitment

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin, Hobrien (****"Stiles" Stilinski, Derek Hale) Sterek**  
**Pairing: **Tyler/Dylan  
**Warning: **Contains sexual activities (Man × Man)  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: So I recently started to watch Teen Wolf and I found myself Lovng Stiles right from the beginning while Derek crept up on me from behind and with a little goggling here and goggling there I fond and fell (HARD) for the Sterek idea. Do Note that even so I have desided to go with their real names, So Stiles will be known As Dylan O'Brien even though his friends do tend to call him Stiles, while Derek will be known as Tyler Hoechlin. Other Characters from teen wolf will appear as well.**

**Also note that all the times, dates and game's for the Dodgers are as close to their real schedule as possible. **

**Summary:** Young Film Student Dylan O'Brien (Stiles Stilinski) and some of his closest friends team up together for a class project which leads up to Dylan meeting the very charming Baseball player Tyler Hoechlin (Derek Hale).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

NAME: Dylan O'Brien 22 April 2013

ID NR. 912607 0026 083

STUDENT NR. LA912607 CHOSEN TOPIC: SPORT – LA DODGERS BASEBALL TEAM

This Letter is to inform each student of the requirements of the project which will be taking place from the: **1 May 2013 to 22**** June 2013.** Giving each group a time of **17 film days** to fulfil the task.

Students will be divided into groups of 4 students, each student from a difrent profession which will be a key point in each part of this project.

GROUP MEMBERS:

Dylan O'Brien – 3de year in Junior Director

Isaac Lahey – 3de year in Light Directing and Digital Sound

Danny Mahealani – 3de year in Music Composure

Scott McCall – 3de year in Studio Master and Management

FIRST DAY OF FILMING: 1 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Colorado VS Los Angeles Dodgers

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

LAST DAY OF FILMING: 17 May 2013

LOCATION: Turner Field, Atlanta

SITUATION: Game day Atlanta VS Los Angeles Dodgers

GAME TIME: 16:30 – 19:30

DAYS ON HOME FIELD:

DATE: 6 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Arizona VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 11 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Miami VS Dodgers

Promotion day – Natural Balance Pet Foods Bark in the Park

GAME TIME: 18:10 – 21:10

DATE: 7 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Arizona VS Dodgers

Promotion day – T-Shirt +

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 12 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Miami VS Dodgers

Promotion day – Mother's day walk around the park

GAME TIME: 13:10 – 16:10

DATE: 8 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Arizona VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 13 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Washington VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 10 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Miami VS Dodgers

Promotion day – Friday Night Fireworks

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 14 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Washington VS Dodgers

Promotion day – Matt Kemp Bobblehead

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DATE: 15 May 2013

LOCATION: Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles

SITUATION: Game day Washington VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 19:10 – 22:10

DAYS ON THE ROAD

DATE: 3 May 2013

LOCATION: AT&T Park, San Francisco

SITUATION: Game day San Francisco VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 17:15 – 22:15

DATE: 5 May 2013

LOCATION: AT&T Park, San Francisco

SITUATION: Game day San Francisco VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 17:00 – 20:00

DATE: 4 May 2013

LOCATION: AT&T Park, San Francisco

SITUATION: Game day San Francisco VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 18:05 – 21:05

DATE: 17 May 2013

LOCATION: Turner Field, Atlanta

SITUATION: Game day Atlanta VS Dodgers

GAME TIME: 16:30 – 19:30

DAYS OFF:

2 May 2013

9 May 2013

16 May 2013

STUDIO TIME:

May 20 – 24

08:00 – 11:00

May 27 – 31

12:30 – 15:30

June 3 – 7

12:30 – 15:30

June 10 – 14

16:30 – 19:30

June 17 – 20

20:30 – 23:30

June 21 – 22

Presentation Day

"Life is bliss, well at least for the last week." Dylan thought where he was looking at the letter-schedule he had received from Los Angeles Film school where he had been studding for the last 2 years going on 3 up in his hotel room in Atlanta. He was just about to spend the next last 3 weeks of his second semester at collage working on a movie-trailer-like video portraying the entire LA Dodgers baseball team for his team-effort project which would make up more of half of his year end results. Meaning this was the last 2 months he had to show what he was worth, so he could convince his folks to have him go over into his fourth year of college.

For the last week Dylan and his 3 best friends: Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealani and Scott McCall have been following the Dodgers all around taking basic little videos to be presented as teasers and behind the scenes of the life of a Dodger. With Dylan as the big brains behind the idea as well as the roll of playing director, Isaac would be in control of monitoring the lighting as well as compressing sound and removing unwanted noise, while Danny would wrapped up the video with some wicked music as he was studding music composure and dear old Scott was in charge of schedule and studio control.

Getting the Dodgers onboard wasn't as hard as Dylan thought it would be, when he had told his professor what he had in mind the older man laughed in his face and wished him good luck as he still laughed. And Dylan had to admit he knew the man had reason to. But after doing his homework and trying it the grown up way to try and get into the cercal of the Dodgers he finely had no choose than to cut the Couch off as he was getting in his car to head home after a game.

And two days later he was given the promotion to do the film as long as he signed a contract in shoring the privacy of the players private lives.

And then when the first day of filming came along right there on the home field of the LA Dodgers Dylan was pretty amazed at how easy the players where to work with, they enjoyed it just as much as he and his crew did. More than enough worth showing footage was filmed in just the first two days and the team was always up for more. Off Camera Dylan and his crew was invited to join the team on a night out on the town and they even meat some of the players families. But the man whom Dylan was the most caught off guard by was the team caption: Tyler Hoechlin.

Something about the not so much older man pooled Dylan in, tugging at his very soul closer to the man he onley knew from the love for the sport.

"Yes Tyler his a attractive- no scratch that, a very god damn attractive guy, but as match as Dylan found himself staring into his oh so olive green eyes it was so much more than just his looks. Not that he could really put his finger on what exactly it was about Tyler he found so damn appealing but ever since the first day of filming he found himself wanting to spend as much time as possible with Tyler, not to mention when he would just be playing around with the video-cam as a test run he would catch himself filming Tyler alone for minuets on end.

With a tap with his finger to the flight times, showing he would have to be up and about around 4:30am to get his ride home to LA while using the time to hang out just a bit longer with his new friends within the Dodgers team, Dylan spun around and walked out of his hotel room barefoot dressed in a sweatpants and a Dodgers t-shirt.

"23:15" Dylan read out load from his digital watch as he made his way down the hall and into the elevator, "Just one glass of milk, or maybe a beer" he thought as he crossed his arms and rocked on his heals as he watched as the elevator descended to the first floor.

Stepping out into the lobby and through to the gentlemen's aria he was surprised at the amount of staff moving about, but inside at the bar and little relaxing arias for the smoking-whisky-drinking fathers coming in here to get away from nagging wife's was filled with 3 groups of still laughing drinking and smoking men. Each group at least 2 tables apart.

With a sigh Dylan took in a seat at the bar, "I'll have a beer." He said with a tap on the bar to the young bar tender on the over side of the counter.

"Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" A deep voice said from behind.

With onley his head turning around to glance over his shoulder, Dylan swallowed hard when he found Tyler standing behind him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he too was barefoot.

"Look who's talking." Dylan said with the biggest smile he could manage, "Hi dude! How about a beer for my friend here?" He called at the bartender as Tyler took in a seat at the bar.

"Are you always this load at night?" Tyler asked as he took a sip at the beer he was handed.

"Pretty much… sorry it's the ADHD…"

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder?" Tyler asked with a eye-brow in the air, "Well that explains a lot."

Dylan looked down as he bit his lip, he could feel himself blushing and he hated his body for it, Damn maybe he should down his beer and just leave, he was just about to embarrassed himself.

"This might seem mean, but how do you get through your studies with that holding you back?" Tyler asked uneven.

"I suppose it's because I'm doing something I love…" He said lifting his head but not into the direction Tyler was to be found.

"Yha Id say, from what I have seen of your work I can tell you're destined to be legendary."

This made Dylan blush even deeper.

"You hungry?" Tyler asked with a gesture at one of the tables at the back.

"errr okay shore, I can do with a midnight snack."

Around 02:30 Stiles looked up to the young bar tender, whom had just told them that its last call and that they need to leave. For the kitchen was no longer open. He found himself now sitting about 3 inches away from Tyler in the booth at the back of the room, with Tyler's arm resting on the seat behind him as they were laughing away after having a couple of more beers.

"Will do." Tyler said downing his beer and finding his feet.

Dylan's all night smile fell from his face as he realised this night was over, he knew that with the beer and the food and the darkness surrounding them Tyler would never admit what happened, never admit the hours they spent sitting here flirting with one another, and if the bar tender didn't interrupt Dylan was shore that Tyler was about to kiss him, or was he? Was all of this just in his head, because he wanted it so badly…

With a disappointed look at the table Dylan to found his feet and walked out of the Dinning aria with Tyler close to his side.

"You know what still cracks me up?" Tyler said as Dylan Stabbed at the elevator button.

"What?" Dylan said smiling up at the older man.

"Jacksons face when you shut him up with that remark about the Yankees."

"With this Dylan burst out with laughter, stumbling into the elevator laughing even more as Tyler to started to laugh.

"Oh Shit !" Dylan chocked as he lost his balance as the elevator started to move under his still stumbling feet.

"Easy there Legend!" Tyler said laughing as he took a firm hold onto Dylan's hips and pooled him back up, as Dylan managed to turn himself around in the process.

As Dylan's big brown eyes came up from Tyler's chest and found the smouldering green eyes looking down at him he knew that this was it, this was the last chance he had to make this night last forever, even for the all star holding him up.

Without any hesitation Dylan brought his hand up from where it was resting on Tyler's arm and took a firm grip onto the man's t-shirt, drawing him in harshly and smashed his lips into this of Tyler's, forcing Tyler's lips apart with a hungry thrust of his tongue now thrusting into the other man's mouth.

It was onley a second that Tyler's mouth moved with this of Dylan's but as soon as the 'ping' of the elevator doors filled the air Tyler drew away at once living Dylan to the mercy of his own feet and then he was out of the elevator before the waiting couple outside had the chance to step in.

Swallowing Dylan looked up at the floor number onley to realise Tyler had gotten off three floors to soon.

"Morning." The man and his wife said as they got into the elevator.

"Morning…" Dylan said softly as he looked down as if to watch his hart falling to his feet.

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


End file.
